I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved conveyor rail for a conveyor system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known conveyor systems which include a pair of elongated rails which are spaced apart and parallel to each other and define a conveyor line between them. The rails are adapted to rotatably support a plurality of longitudinally spaced axles along the conveyor line which extend between the rails. Furthermore, at least one end of at least some of the axles protrude laterally outwardly from the rails. Sprocket wheels or the like are secured to this outwardly protruding portion of the axles for connection with the conveyor drive system.
A disadvantage of the previously known rails for conveyor systems is that the rails are generally U-shaped having an upper and lower horizontal leg and an inner and vertically extending central leg extending between the upper and lower horizontal legs. The sprockets which are attached to the outwardly protruding portion of the axles are contained within the cavity formed by the U-shaped rail so that the rail effectively encloses the sprockets secured to the end of the conveyor axles.
These previously known U-shaped conveyor rails thus effectively prevent workers from inadvertently contacting the rail and injuring themselves. Unfortunately, the U-shaped rails also prevent or limit access to the outwardly protruding ends of the axles as well as to the sprockets or drive pulleys which are connected to the outwardly protruding ends of the axles. Consequently, these previously known rail constructions make it difficult to perform maintenance procedures on the axles, their associated drive sprockets, chains and the drive system for the conveyor.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known conveyor rails is that it is frequently necessary for the conveyor rails to support accessories, such as limit switches, sensors, and the like, for use in connection with the conveyor system. It has been the previously known practice to individually measure mounting holes in the conveyor rails for these accessories when fabricating the conveyor rails for a particular conveyor system. Such a procedure, however, is time consuming and thus it increases the overall labor costs for the conveyor system.